Chonobi Proverbs/Poems
Some proverbs that the Chonobi culture shares with one another, the origin of the phrase written behind the saying. A few examples are: * "Death smiles at everyone, we will smile back." - Hon saying * "Here's to cheating, stealing, fighting and drinking. If you cheat, may it be death! If you steal, may it be a woman's heart! If you fight, may you fight for your kin and if you drink, may you drink with me!" - Sarutobi/ Edani saying. * "You can't argue with Blackroot logic, cause it is usually followed up by an arrow you won't see coming." - Sarutobi saying. * "There is a battle between two wolves in each of us? We feed both and now they fight our enemies." - Hon saying. * "Better die fighting than living your life on your knees." - Cho saying. * "The problems that lay before you aren't as half as strong as the ancestors that smile upon you." - Cho saying. Poems Despite some beliefs, the Chonobi aren’t some simple-minded folk that fully focus on waging war and bloodshed. What follows are a series of simple poems that have a meaning to them, usually taught to children and teens to teach them about the world or grant them some form of wisdom. Some poems originate from a saga or song, usually about a prominent figure or deity. These poems are usually short and differ from the Taika Haiku. Dragvald Poems The poems composed by the poet Dragvald are more of a religious origin, usually from a source of song or saga that is centred around a deity. "Cattle die, kinsmen die, all men are mortal. Words of praise will never perish, nor a noble name." - All creatures meet the same fate eventually. How you’re remembered is what’s truly important. "It is fortunate to be favored with praise and popularity. It is dire luck to be dependent on the feelings of your fellow man." - Your self-worth comes from you and you alone. Don’t let your social standing determine your level of self-esteem. "Be your friend’s true friend. Return gift for gift. Repay laughter with laughter again, but betrayal with treachery." - Friendship is a two-way street. "Let no man glory in the greatness of his mind, but rather keep watch o’er his wits. Cautious and silent let him enter a dwelling; to the heedful comes seldom harm, for none can find a more faithful friend than the wealth of mother wit." - Keep a level head. Pride often leads to misfortune. Andor Poems The poems that are composed by the poet Andor are of sources that are centred around various famous figures, such as Sigeberth or Atsushi. "Never walk away from home ahead of your axe and sword. You can’t feel a battle in your bones or foresee a fight." - Always be prepared. It’s impossible to tell what the future may hold. "The unwise man is awake all night worries over and again. When morning rises he is restless still, his burden as before." - Stressing over a difficult situation only makes it worse. Focus on solutions. "Wake early if you want another man’s life or land. No lamb for the lazy wolf. No battle’s won in bed." - If you want something, go out there and get it. Laziness has no reward. "Wise he is deemed who can question well, and also answer back: the sons of men can no secret make of the tidings told in their midst." - The art of conversation is extremely valuable. Know the questions to ask and the answers to give. "A fool will gape when he goes to a friend, and mumble only, or mope; but pass him the ale cup and all in a moment the mind of that man is shown." - Alcohol can be a truth serum. Sometimes true thoughts and feelings come out after a few drinks. Eyestein Poems The poems that are composed by the poet Andor are focused on short myths and stories, usually instructing one about to think and act with reason. "'Go you must. No guest shall stay in one place for ever. Love will be lost if you sit too long at a friend’s fire."'' - It can be easy to get complacent. Keep pushing ahead, and don’t get too comfortable in one place. ''"Never a whit should one blame another for a folly which many befalls; the might of love makes sons of men into fools who once were wise."'' - The power of love can make reasonable people do crazy things. ''"Moderately wise a man should be, not too crafty or clever. A learned man’s heart whose learning is deep seldom sings with joy."' - Knowing too much can stand in the way of your happiness. Category:Chonobi Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Cho Clan Category:Hon Clan